helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Tutorial
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Bg cg 12 RBG.png Bg cg 11 RBG.png Viscount Sakan invites you to a mock dance to teach you how to deal with people. Objective Obtain intel from Viscount Sakan. Rewards EXP +1700 Diamond +100 Viscount Sakan's Favor (+30) Notes Accepting the quest gives you the dress Pink Sugar. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from an unnamed admirer entitled "To Lady Ellenstein" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I'm sorry if this letter bothers you. I know that revealing my true feelings comes with a danger of exposing the most secret and unspeakable parts of myself. However, with one glimpse at the ball, your blue eyes that are clearer than the sky have deeply impressed me. I believe that we can have the most unspeakable fun together even at the most boring ball, talking the most boring topics. This fun lies in the resonance deep in our souls, which, I'm afraid, can only be matched by the most sincere ecstasy in the Bible when people saw white pigeons flying down from heaven. I guess it's not only me but also many elegantly dressed and well mannered noble men were shot by the arrow of love... They were all waiting to have a dance with you, and you chose me. I will cherish and keep this great honor till the day I could kiss my Goddess on her toes... I'm looking forward to dancing with you someday again. Your sincere admirer. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mom, you were right! Today I bring the handkerchief with the family crest to the ball and everyone was looking at it and acted as if nothing were on their mind. Eliza: Humph! They were curious about your identity but didn't want to look ignorant... Tonight they will find ways to check the noble pedigree in the Senate. Magda: That's a way to recover the Ellenstein family's position in Finsel's social circle, right? Eliza: Yes, this is only the first step. Juven: How wonderful! The beautiful mother and the pretty daughter are both here. Eliza: Viscount... You... Why didn't the butler announce your arrival? Please pardon us for not greeting you at the door! Magda! What are you waiting for? Give a salute! This is Viscount Sakan, the patriarch of the Sakan family, one of the four families in FInsel. Magda: Ah! Pleased to meet you, Viscount Sakan! Juven: No need, Lady Ellenstein. I apologize for the sudden visit. I hope this small gift can make up for the rudeness... Magda: A dress... Its for me? Eliza: Don't you feel like showing your gratitude? Magda: Thank you, my lord! Juven: It would be my great honor if you could show me how beautiful you are in this dress. Magda: Er... I'll put it on right now. Eliza: ...Good. She's away now. My lord, what brought you here in person? This is not what we have agreed on. Juven: Because I'm a bit worried about this eyas, madam. Eliza: You are not satisfied with her performance at the ball? I'll prepare more trannings for her... Juven: On the opposite, she did amazingly today. Senators are talking about the strong return of the old Ellenstein family. Many young gentlemen can't forget her gem-like eyes. Eliza: Then... Juven: I want her to collect intelligence now. Eliza: But... My lord, it's risky to have her start the task right now, without three or four months of practice beforehand. Juven: We don't have time. Violent turbulence will soon take place in Finsel. The Sakan family needs the first-hand intelligence. Eliza: I'm not sure about that, my lord... I'm concerned... It might reveal your father's plan. Juven: To help her grow up fast, I will come to her rescue if necessary. But I'm afraid the relationship between the Ellenstein family and the Sakan family won't remain a secret for long. Eliza: This... This is quite different from what your father commanded. I need to give it a thought... Juven: Mrs. Ellenstein, who is funding you? Eliza: ...It's Duke Sakan. Juven: Well, from whom do you actually receive the fund? Eliza: From you, my lord. Juven: My father is traveling around the world, leaving behind an awful mess. Right? Eliza: Ah... Er... I don't have a position to tell that but yes, you are the one holding the Sakan family together right now. Juven: Then do as I ask. Let's complicate the situation in Finsel. Tomorrow you will receive fund for this month. Doubled. Eliza: ... Magda: I'm done. May I ask... Juven: Ah... What praise-worthy beauty! This way, Lady Ellenstein, I have prepared you a little entertainment... Magda: Hmm? Going out now? Mom... Eliza: ...Go ahead, Magda. Do what the Viscount said. Juven: Thank you, madam. Story Chat 2 Juven: One thing I hope you bear in your mind, my beautiful eyas. Magda: Beautiful what? Juven: We are always talking... be we humans, elves, or the Orens... But most of our words make no sense. Because of this, the majority of us pay little attention to small talks. Sometimes, the most shocking secret can be uncovered by casual chat. We dig out their secrets and spread them widely. Isn't it the greatest fun? Magda: Ah-ha-hah... Juven: Talk to people, please them, and prolong your conversation with them. The more they say, the more they slip out. After chatting with someone for a few lines, you will win favor from him/her. You can actually see their favor for you... Take good advantage of their favor which will be gone in a flash. At that very moment, they will say yes to most of your requests, be it about intelligence or dancing, or an honest exchange... Magda: So... To be more specific, what should I do? Juven: You can practice with me. We shall pretend we have just met at the ball. Isn't it fun? Magda: Ah... Fine... Although... I think I can do it. Juven: To make it real, I'll pretend to be only interested in politics and fashion. Choose carefully during the chat. Magda: Politics and Fashion? Got it. Juven: Wander about at the ball and pretend to chance upon me. Magda: I get it. But you are actually the only one here... Story Chat 3 Juven: I believe your mother has mentioned the word intelligence to you, hasn't she? Magda: Yes... Mother has taught me how to screen information. But she doesn't think I'm ready yet... Juven: Your mother is being too cautious. I'm more optimistic. Lady Ellenstein, your mother once mentioned you have devoted yourselves to reviving the Ellenstein family? Magda: Yes, this is our longing. Juven: What you are doing is to build a palace on ruins. This is not going to be easy. Try to squeeze out valuable information from others. The information will bring your resources and clues. Lady Ellenstein, you have a pair of eyes that can awaken a sleeping god. You may discover some deeply hidden, truly essential things that even the scouts of Sakan family cannot get access to... Magda: (All of a sudden he turned very serious...) Juven: So, let me be one of the men enchanted by you and tell you a piece of intelligence. Magda: Ah? Okay. What kind of intelligence? Juven: Come closer... Magda: Ah? What? Juven: Ha-hah! That's enough for today. You are doing well, my little Magda! Story Chat 4 Magda: Phew... My feet... Feels like I've been walking on pins and needles... Eliza: You've worked hard. Magda: He just left... Do you want to send somebody to get him back? Eliza: No, let it be. Thank you. Today you-- Magda: Mom, the viscount taught me a lot about intelligence and casual chats. He said... Eliza: Magda, remember. Viscount Sakan is a remarkable figure. You must respect him with all your heart. Magda: Of course, mom. Eliza: At the same time, you must stay alert around him. Magda: ...Em? Eliza: Enough. You have a lot more to learn. Magda: Yes. Flatter others, let them talk more and collect intelligence. I will keep these in mind! Eliza: Come here, my child. Magda: Hmm? Eliza: ...(Mrs. Ellenstein hugged you tight) Magda: Mom... I can't breathe... Eliza: You are working hard. Really hard... I'm not sure what the future will be like, but I'll do all I can to keep you safe. For the Ellenstein family and for you, my child... Magda: Mom, what's the matter? I'm your daughter. Why... why are you crying? Eliza: I'm fine. My child. I'm fine. Have some rest now. Are your feet still in pain? Hot compress should help. You'll feel better tomorrow. Magda: ... Eliza: Go. I'm fine. Magda: I'll do my best, mother. The Ellenstein family will return to the Senate. Please don't cry anymore. Alright? Eliza: ... Magda: I'm going to my room. The gown from the viscount fits me well except for the waist... it's too tight for me to breathe. Wait... How did he have my size? Hmm... Whatever... I'm too tired for this. Good night, mom. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1